Sentinel data from case reports and surveillance systems strongly indicate that workers in selected construction trades are significantly exposed to lead, are inadequately monitored, and are sustaining serious illness from exposure. Although OSHA's new lead standard for the construction industry should help provide a framework for evaluation and control of lead exposures, there remains an acute need to determine the true scope of the problem and identify contributing risk factors. This proposed epidemiological study of occupational exposure to lead in the Iowa construction industry will characterize and compare the prevalence of blood lead concentrations in a random sample of 500 Iowa construction workers representing selected high risk trades including painters, ironworkers, plumbers and pipefitters, laborers, and electrical workers. Questionnaires will be used to identify and evaluate risk factors such as specific tasks, work practices, personal protective equipment, and training. Prevalence results will also be used to evaluate the efficacy of the Iowa Department of Public Health's Adult Blood Lead Surveillance Program, and University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics data base for identification and control of occupational exposure to lead in the Iowa construction industry. Information generated in this project will be incorporated into the National Hazard Communication Resource Center data base, as well as presented to construction workers. The data generated will be used to plan future projects to evaluate occupational exposure, and to develop intervention strategies.